This invention relates to the adjustment button of the gas(oil) cylinder used as the palm massage in the swivel chair. In particular, this invention relates to the adjustment button to control the control valve of gas(oil) cylinder for adjustment of height of swivel chair or of slant of swivel chair. It can be simultaneously used as the palm massage to stimulate a a respective portion of human body and accordingly stimulate the human body to guarantee the healthy living.
In general, gas(oil) cylinder has been commonly used for adjustment of height of chair or slant of back of chair. The control valve of which is operated by gas pressure obtained throughout operation of valve pin via push button to provide the contraction movement of gas cylinder that results in the up and down movement of the seat enabling height of chair or slant of back to adjust to the body size of user.
For operation of the gas cylinder, two methods are introduced by the Japanese patent No. 55-14643 and No. 55-21629.
One method is to operate the gas cylinder utilizing the lever and the other is to introduce wire cable therein and operate gas cylinder by a push button formed on the arm rest, wherein the one end of wire cable is connected to a control valve pin of gas cylinder while the other end of it is connected with the push button so as to provide the contraction movement of gas cylinder via push button for adjustment of height of chair and slant of back of chair.
From the construction, upon the push operation of the button, the gas cylinder adjusts the height of seat or slant of back so that user can sit down on the seat, which is matched with the size of user""s body.
However, the conventional gas cylinder adopting push button type adjustment method is only directed to the one object, that is, for adjustment operation of height of chair and slant of back of chair.
Another prior art is introduced by the Japanese utility Patent No. 45-6517.
The above art is comprised of an chair""s armrest having palm pressing means. And the palm massaging means is installed in recess hole containing a massage palm ball with coil spring.
The above palm massage means has an effect on user""s health by massaging the massage ball.
Meanwhile, the above prior art cannot provide palm massaging means and the control push button means to control gas cylinder.
This invention is designed to attain two goals with one construction, that is, to provide the push button capable of adjusting the height of chair or slant of back of chair and simultaneously to enable the human body to be active by adopting the palm press pressing the palm related to the respective portion of human body and accordingly can guarantee heath living.
This invention provides the push button having the protrusions on its upper surface enabling the massaging means. The button is connected with wire cable for controlling control valve of gas cylinder for adjustment of seat height of swivel chair and of slant of back.
The outstanding characteristics and advantages can be understood in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.